Never Mind
by LadyChess
Summary: Draco não aturava o castanho, sua vida era Harry. Neville não aturava o loiro, sua vida era Harry. Harry tinha dois melhores amigos: Draco e Neville, ele era apaixonado por Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**NÃO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS  
>Gêneros:<strong> Comédia, Fantasia, Lemon, Magia, Misticismo, Romance e Novela,Slash, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez,Sexo

**Aviso legal:** Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

**Sinopse:** Draco não aturava o castanho, sua vida era Harry.  
>Neville não aturava o loiro, sua vida era Harry.<br>Harry tinha dois melhores amigos: Draco e Neville, ele era apaixonado por Draco.  
>"Por quê minha vida sem você não faz sentido? É como se houvesse um animal dentro de<br>mim te querendo cada vez mais e mais e no fim eu sei que é verdade, nós dois sabemos"

O que pode acontecer? Ou melhor, o que Neville pode fazer?

Não se preocupe! Never mind! Não tem importância! Never mind! Não faz mal! Never mind!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Mind- Capítulo 1<strong>

**Escrita por LadyChess**

Hoje seria nosso aniversário de dois meses de namoro. Cada vez que eu me pego a lembrar dele meu coração se sente mil vezes despedaçado. Estava no salão comunal da Sonserina conversando com meus amigos

-Mas, Draquinho você não esta fazendo drama demais não? Eu entendo que ele errou, mas já se passou um mês e vocês ainda estão separados.

-Como assim drama? Você não tem noção não é? Todos os meus instintos gritam para que eu vá e agarre Harry ou então vá e mate Longbottom. Pansy querida, no dia que seu namorado fizer isso com você, vamos ver o tamanho do drama. Enquanto eu não descobrir a verdade não tem perdão e pronto. Acabou! -falei finalizando o assunto e fazendo beiçinho.

Harry já sabia que meu pai era veela, mas havia chances da herança não me atingir. Graças a meu pai, eu recentemente recebi minha herança veela e de quebra meu parceiro veela, e pontos pra quem disse Harry Potter, logo após minha descoberta eu pretendia conversar com Harry e expor o que estava acontecendo conosco. Mas após nosso termino, o máximo que tentei foi me afastar e esquecê-lo. Era doloroso para meu veela interior ficar longe de seu parceiro escolhido, e cada vez que eu via Harry ele se contorcia de vontade de tê-lo para si. A minha sorte era eu e meu ex estarmos em casas diferentes, eu pertencia a Sonserina enquanto ele era um Grifo. Desde o início todos diziam ser uma amizade impossível por ser entre uma cobra e um leão, as eternas casas rivais, e blá blá blá, não demos muita bola ao que os outros diziam, continuamos firmes e fortes, com o passar do tempo descobrimos que entre nós o que existia era mais que amizade.

Sempre tivemos um laço muito forte, mas várias coisas aconteceram.

Harry e eu nos amávamos, e estávamos felizes juntos. Quando todos descobriram nosso relacionamento ficaram pasmados, mas aceitaram bem no final, somente uma pessoa não aceitava direito. Nosso melhor amigo, que esteve junto de mim e Harry desde o inicio, apoiando nossa amizade: Neville Longbottom.

Quando ele descobriu nosso relacionamento brigou conosco e quase tentou me enfeitiçar, quase, porque ele não era nem idiota de tentar me enfeitiçar, disse que Harry não podia fazer aquilo com ele que ele havia chegado primeiro e o amava e mais blá blá blá. Harry brigou com Neville e disse que ele não tinha o direito de brigar conosco, pois, ninguém mandava no coração. Disse também que me amava e era comigo que queria ficar. Neville magoado foi embora jurando ainda que Harry seria dele, quebrando assim nossos laços de amizade.

Enquanto eu estava perdido em meio às lembranças o sinal soou e todos foram em direção ao salão principal. Pansy veio e me cutucou.

-Draquinho querido. Você não vem?

-Já vou Pan, só vou dar uma passada no dormitório primeiro, tenho que buscar algumas coisas. A gente se encontra lá.

-Tem certeza bebê? Não quer que eu te espere? Vai ser a primeira vez que você fica sozinho depois de tudo. -ela falou compreensiva.

-Tudo bem Pan. Pode ir, uma hora ou outra eu vou estar sozinho, pra que esperar mais? Não é como se eu fosse encontrar com ele logo na primeira vez, certo?

-Talvez, não hesite em me chamar, caso necessário amore. -ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi saindo.

Fui em direção ao dormitório buscar a poção necessária para mim. Chegando logo procurei no meu armário o fundo falso tirando de lá minha penúltima dose de veritaserum e uma polissuco. Eu tinha duas doses inteiras ainda, mas essa era uma veritaserum adaptada por mim, apenas uma gota e a pessoa respondia tudo o que eu perguntasse, contando não o que para ela era a verdade, mas somente a verdade por trás de algo que ela estivesse envolvida.

Guardei a poção no bolso da minha capa junto do Mapa dos Marotos e fui em direção à saída do dormitório e salão comunal.

Andando pelos corredores eu carregava um olhar de gelo e postura, característico de um verdadeiro Malfoy. Quem se atrevia em olhar longamente para mim era presenteado com um olhar pior que uma cruciatus. Desde que terminei com Harry, estava mais nervoso e já havia distribuído um par de azarações por aí, incluindo cinco grifinórios morenos, alguns lufanos rechonchudos e dentuços, um corvinal metido a corajoso e um serpente que era amigo dos grifos e estava passando informações minhas para lá.

Caminhando pelos corredores, que logo se tornaram vazios, e imaginando um modo de pôr meu plano em prática, não percebi que alguém se aproximava. Logo eu fui jogado contra a parede e minha varinha foi pega antes que eu pudesse azarar tal atrevido.

-Dray... -ele suspirou me segurando junto à parede de costas a ele.

-Potter. -respondi destilando desprezo, e me segurando para não agarrá-lo. -O que acha que está fazendo? Solte-me desta parede para que eu poça te azarar. -falei me virando de frente para ele, quando olhei em seus olhos, meu veela faltou pouco se refestelar de alegria pela proximidade em que estávamos.

-Não Dray. Eu não posso. Você não sabe a falta que esta me fazendo. Por favor, Dray me escuta, deixa eu te contar a verdade. -ele falava enquanto colocava o rosto na curva de meu pescoço e aspirava profundamente.

Devo dizer que aquela situação não estava indo por bons caminhos e estava sendo nada benéfica para uma determinada região minha logo abaixo da cintura.

-Não Potter, afaste-se de mim. Eu já sei como descobrir a verdade, se eu descobrir o que eu desejo irei te procurar. Enquanto isso continue não falando comigo. -falei tentando me soltar dele para ir embora, mas o agarre de Harry em meu corpo estava muito forte e cada vez mais ele se aproximava de mim.

Cada vez eu resistia menos e cada vez meu veela ficava mais feliz.

-Por favor, Dray... Deixa só... -ele falava aproximando seu rosto do meu. -Deixa eu te amar de novo. Por favor, Dray. -ele falou por fim encostando seus lábios aos meus e me apertando mais contra a parede, colocando-se entre minhas pernas.

Tentei afastá-lo, mas ele era mais forte apesar de eu ser mais alto. Resisti ao beijo o máximo que consegui, mas algo em mim tremia e começava a se derreter toda vez que eu via Harry, _*veela idiota*_, logo cedi ao beijo abrindo minha boca, oferecendo-a de bom grado a Harry. Ele não recusou tal presente, logo estava tomando minha boca em um beijo que mostrava toda a saudade que sentia. Harry esfregava sua coxa entre minhas pernas, me excitando mais. Soltei um gemido dentro do beijo, Harry ainda segurava meus braços com medo de que eu fugisse na primeira oportunidade, o que realmente aconteceria.

Sentia Harry assaltar minha boca e corpo, quando ouvi um grito enfurecido vindo do corredor.

-Harry James Potter! Solte o Draquinho, agora! Seu molestador de almas inocentes. Eu sabia que tinha algo errado, você estava demorando de mais, mas ninguém queria ouvir a Pansy neurótica.

Logo meu rosto ficou todo vermelho, por ter cedido assim tão fácil nas carícias de Harry. Meu veela reclamou a distância e logo meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, Pansy se aproximou arrancando Potter da minha frente. Joguei-me nos braços de Pansy e comecei a soluçar, enquanto Pansy passava as mãos por minhas costas. Potter vendo o estrago que havia feito tentou se aproximar me pedindo desculpas.

-Desculpa Dray! Eu não queria... Ou melhor, eu queria, mas não assim. Me desculpa, eu vou embora dessa vez, não vou te incomodar mais... -ele falou enquanto saia e ao longe aonde foi possível ouvir sua última palavra formando a frase -Hoje.

Quando ele sumiu totalmente de minhas vistas parei de chorar e ajeitei minhas roupas limpando uma poeirinha imaginaria de meus ombros, controlando o veela emburrado.

-Vamos lá Draquinho. O que você esta aprontando? Eu sei quando você chora de verdade, e esse não foi um choro de verdade, só mesmo o Potter pra acreditar em você.

-Potter e todo o resto do mundo, só você sabe quando eu estou chorando de verdade, até meu pai cai nessa. -reclamei fazendo cara feia. -Estou resolvendo minha vida Pan. Eu vou descobrir a verdade de um modo ou de outro, mas no meio do caminho Potter vai sofrer um pouco, para sentir um pouco de tudo o que eu estou sendo obrigado a passar. E esta dando certo, hoje, por exemplo, eu tenho meu dia de folga para tudo o que eu preciso fazer. -falei sorrindo e mostrando o fio de cabelo de Potter que eu peguei antes dele ir embora. -É hoje Pan, hoje eu vou saber a verdade.

-Só espero que a verdade não te machuque mais Dray. -ela disse sorrindo diante da minha grande perspicácia-Quando você quiser me contar o que esta planejando sinta-se a vontade. Agora vamos que o sinal já tocou há bastante tempo, logo mais o café termina.

-Hoje não Pan, dessa vez eu tenho outras coisas a fazer. Mais tarde nos falamos. E se alguém for sair machucado com toda certeza não serei eu. - falei ainda sem contar a Pansy meus planos.

-Então tchau Draquinho... E cuidado com Potter's escondidos pulando em você por ai.

-Pode deixar que eu tomo cuidado Pan. Tchau. -falei saindo e indo em direção ao banheiro abandonado da Murta.

Chegando lá peguei a polissuco e coloquei o cabelo de Harry, aguardei as bolhas sumirem e tomei poção suficiente para a manhã inteira.

Peguei o mapa e o abri.

-Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. -falei a verdade vendo aparecer no mapa, à frase de praxe.

_"Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinha e Pontas,_

_fornecedores de recursos para feiticeiros malfeitores,_

_têm a honra de apresentar_

_O MAPA DO MAROTO"_

Em sequência procurei o nome que eu queria, ótimo! Ele estava sozinho no banheiro dos monitores. Lancei um feitiço desilusório e segui em direção ao banheiro observando se ele não iria embora. Chegando lá encontrei quem eu procurava.

Longbottom estava deitado na banheira, esparramado brincando com as bolhas alaranjadas que ali havia. Fechei o mapa e sussurrei as palavras para escondê-lo.

-Malfeito feito!

Logo as palavras sumiram e sai do meu esconderijo deixando Longbottom me ver. Quando me viu deu um salto assustado, colocando a mão no peito e arfando.

-Harry! Que susto você me deu. O que deseja?

_*Maldito grifinório, quem ele pensa que é para falar assim com meu Harry.*_

-Oh Neville. Eu queria conversar com você, será que é possível?

Logo os olhos do idiota brilharam e ele logo tratou de responder.

-Claro Harry. Só me deixe trocar de roupa e nós poderemos conversar melhor. -ele falou com malícia.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho e ele soltou um risinho achando ser vermelho de vergonha, mas que eu sabia ser de raiva.

_*Maldito, mil vezes maldito. Eu vou acabar com você Longbottom.*_

-Claro Neville. _*Seja simpático Draco, lembre-se você é o Harry agora, seja legal até a hora que o tenha em suas mãos.*_ -Vou te esperar ali fora.

Sai do banheiro antes que simplesmente lançasse um Avada em tal ser hediondo finalizando meus problemas e fiquei esperando do lado de fora. Onde já se viu fazer um Malfoy esperar?

Alguns minutos depois Longbottom saiu do banheiro todo penteado e a perfumado.

_*Meu Merlin! Que cheiro horrível é esse, essência de gambá, ou by família Weasel?*_

O ser sorriu pra mim e se aproximou.

-Então Harry o que você queria falar? -perguntou com um sorriso que se pressupôs ser sexy, mas saiu horrível com aqueles dentes tortos.

-Acho que aqui ao é o melhor lugar para falarmos. Acho melhor irmos para um lugar mais reservado Nev. -falei me segurando para não fazer cara de nojo ao dizer Nev. -Vamos?

-Claro Harry! Tudo o que você quiser.

Fomos em direção à sala precisa em silêncio, Longbottom a cada passo que dava estava mais perto de mim.

_*Calma Draco, calma. Logo, logo, esse suplício acabará*._

Chegando ao corredor da sala precisa passamos em frente a ele três vezes. Entrando lá havia uma enorme mesa de café da manhã (eu estava morrendo de fome) e mais ao fundo uma cama de casal king-size. Longbottom quando viu a cama, deixou um sorrisinho malicioso escapar, mal ele imaginava para que aquela cama seria usada.

-Venha Nev! Estou morrendo de fome. Vamos comer um pouco.

_*Morra desgraçado, morra*._

-Claro Harry! Eu te acompanho.

_*Como eu pude ser amigo desse tipinho? Claro! São Potter protetor dos indefesos queria a amizade dele e para não brigarmos aceitei, se eu soubesse que tal debiloide me traria tantos problemas, na época que nos conhecemos lhe lançaria um Avada.*._

Sem querer deixei minha cara feia sair pra fora dos pensamentos. Longbottom me olhou preocupado e se aproximou... Mais.

-Tudo bem Harry? Você fez uma cara agora.

-Tudo bem Nev, é só a fome mesmo, vamos comer logo. -Sai na frente e me sentei na cabeceira da mesa, pegando dois copos de suco de abobora oferecendo um para Longbottom. -Pegue Nev.

Falei esticando o copo de suco para ele, antes que Longbottom tocasse no copo, eu acidentalmente' deixei cair o suco todo nele. Fazendo minha melhor cara de espanto à 'La Potter'.

-Nev! Me desculpe, foi sem querer. -falei e peguei um lenço 'tentando ajudá-lo' a se limpar, mas só piorando a situação. -Desculpa Nev, acho que só piorei a situação. Já sei. Eu desejo um banheiro para Neville se limpar. -falei alto e a sala logo mudou aparecendo uma porta próxima à cama. -Pronto Nev, lá vai ter uma camisa nova pra você, se troque e depois poderemos conversar melhor.

-Tudo bem Harry, não foi sua culpa, daqui a pouco eu volto. -ele disse indo em direção ao banheiro improvisado.

Logo que ele entrou tratei de pegar a veritaserum no bolso e pingá-la em outro copo de suco de abobora.

_*Longbottom idiota não perde por esperar*_

Quando Longbottom saiu do banheiro novamente lhe estendi um copo de suco de abobora só que desta vez o deixei sobre a mesa, para o próprio pegá-lo.

Longbottom pegou o copo e bebeu sem nem se preocupar com nada, logo em meu rosto existia um enorme sorriso, que contagiaria até aquele ser inferior que estava na sala comigo.

-O que foi Harry? Que sorriso enorme é esse? -ele perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

-Nada não Nev, só estou muito feliz.

-E eu poderia saber o porquê dessa felicidade? Tem algo a ver comigo?

-Tem sim algo a ver com você, mas você ainda não vai descobrir o por que. Só depois do café da manha,_*quando a poção tiver feito efeito*_ eu estou com fome. Vamos comer?

O ignóbil sorriu alegremente imaginando o que estaria reservado para ele e se pôs a comer junto a mim. Eu nem estava vomitando de nojo ao comer ao seu lado, de tanta a alegria ao ver meu plano funcionar.

Alguns minutos mais tarde já havíamos nos alimentado e a poção com toda certeza já havia feito efeito.

-Então Harry... O que você queria comigo? -ele perguntou se aproximando perigosamente de mim. Rapidamente me afastei indo para a cama tratando de responder.

-Sabe Nev... Já faz um tempo que eu estava pensando nisso. Minha mente já estava ficando confusa, e eu queria ouvir a verdade da sua boca.

-A verdade sobre o que Harry? -ele perguntou se sentando ao meu lado na cama, pondo a sua imunda mão em minha coxa.

O efeito da poção já estava terminando, e meu rosto começava a voltar ao normal.

Lancei no crápula um incarcerous antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa ao ver meu lindo e pálido rosto tomando o lugar do de Harry.

-A verdade sobre essa sua armaçãozinha de araque Longbottom. -falei podendo expressar toda minha aura Malfoy, que tinha que conter para ele não notar a diferença.

-Malfoy. -ele falou estreitando os olhos.

-Não idiota, sua fada madrinha. Claro que eu sou o Malfoy, quem mais seria tão belo e poderoso assim? Você que não, é claro.

-O que você quer Malfoy? Solte-me imediatamente. -ele urrou paralisado na cama.

-Em seus sonhos Longbottom. Eu quero descobrir o que você armou. Já te disse, não gosto de ficar me repetindo. Você merece ser castigado, vai descobrir o que um filhote de Comensal da Morte pode fazer, não foi disso que me chamou? Filhote de Comensal da Morte? Crucius!

Com um movimento leve da varinha mantive um crucius por alguns segundos, não o suficiente para ele sofrer muito, mas para perceber que eu falava sério.

-Vamos lá Longbottom. O que realmente aconteceu? -eu perguntei diretamente a ele.

-Eu enfeiticei o Harry utilizando um feitiço muito raro para ele achar que eu era você e me beijar quando você se aproximasse. -quando ele percebeu que falava a verdade, ele se avermelhou de raiva e começou a xingar. -Seu desgraçado o que você me deu? Eu não vou falar mais nada.

-Neville... Neville, quantas vezes terei de dizer, seja educado, ou será pior para você. Alarte Ascendare! -com minhas palavras Longbottom subiu e desceu caindo ruidosamente no chão. -Diffindo! -e a perna de Longbottom era quebrada. Agora Nev. Conte-me toda essa história.

-Depois que eu descobri que você e Harry estavam namorando. Eu fiquei louco de ciúmes e após Harry me...


	2. Chapter 2

**NÃO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS  
>Gêneros:<strong> Comédia, Fantasia, Lemon, Magia, Misticismo, Romance e Novela,Slash, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez,Sexo

**Aviso legal:** Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

**Sinopse:** Draco não aturava o castanho, sua vida era Harry.  
>Neville não aturava o loiro, sua vida era Harry.<br>Harry tinha dois melhores amigos: Draco e Neville, ele era apaixonado por Draco.  
>"Por quê minha vida sem você não faz sentido? É como se houvesse um animal dentro de<br>mim te querendo cada vez mais e mais e no fim eu sei que é verdade, nós dois sabemos" 

O que pode acontecer? Ou melhor, o que Neville pode fazer?

Não se preocupe! Never mind! Não tem importância! Never mind! Não faz mal! Never mind!

**Never Mind- Capítulo 2**

**Escrita por LadyChess**

(por 3ª pessoa)

_-Você prefere ficar com esse filhote de comensal da morte Harry?_

_-Eu não quero nada com você Longbottom. Eu amo Draco e é com ele que quero ficar, se para você minha amizade não é suficiente então que ela se encere aqui!_

_Neville perdeu a cor por alguns instantes e saiu da sala com uma áurea negra o rodeando._

_-Tudo bem Harry... Logo, logo você será meu, Draco vai te abandonar, eu encontrarei um jeito de você ser meu._

_Com o passar do tempo Neville não conseguia encontrar um meio de separar Harry e Draco, um dia acidentalmente, ele em sua casa encontra um livro secreto repleto de maldiçoes e feitiços antigos. Neville logo começa a ler livro e nele encontra o que desejava o feitiço "Ego sum amor!", que simplesmente engana a pessoa que é enfeitiçada, fazendo-a enxergar seu verdadeiro amor na pessoa que a enfeitiça. Logo Neville começa a estudar o feitiço, e quando acha que o aprendeu começa a tentar lançá-lo em Harry, no inicio Neville não conseguia efetuar o feitiço corretamente e então não funcionava, com o tempo ele aperfeiçoou a técnica e conseguiu executá-la com maestria em Harry por alguns segundos._

_No salão principal Harry saltou em Neville rodeando seu pescoço com os braços e abraçando e o beijando apaixonadamente. Mais ao longe foi possível ouvir o barulho de algo se quebrando, mas não era nenhum objeto ou algo sem valor, era o coração de Draco Malfoy, que chegava e via seu namorado pulando e beijado Neville._

_-Harry! -ele falou alto o suficiente para Harry o ouvir._

_Harry se soltou de Neville olhou para Draco espantado, quando novamente olhou para quem estava beijando viu Neville._

_-O que? Mas como? -Harry murmurava pondo a mão sobre seus lábios._

_-Muito bem Potter. -foi ouvida a voz de Draco por todo o salão, quando olhou para trás viu Draco com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. -Vejo que tomou sua decisão, teria sido mais sábio conversar comigo primeiro, mas como sempre o Harry. -testa rachada/ gosto de atenção. -Potter, tinha que dar um show. Esperava mais de você, mão se preocupe em me procurar mais. -Draco falou se virando e saindo correndo do salão, com uma Pansy quase, só quase, descabelada ao seu encalço._

_Ainda estupefado por seu plano dar certo Neville abraça Harry, que acordando o afasta de si. Harry tinha um olhar muito perigoso e magoado._

_-O que você armou dessa vez Longbottom? Você vai se arrepender. Depois conversaremos._

_Harry se vira e vai correndo em direção a Draco que há esta hora já estava na Sonserina chorando nos braços de sua amiga Pansy._

_-Pan! Ele me traiu, na frente de todo o salão, me fez de bobo, me fez acreditar que era verdade. Por que? Meu amor não era suficiente. E agora, o que vai acontecer? -Draco chorava e soluçava como nunca em sua vida, nem no dia em que sua mãe morreu juntamente com Voldemort por ter obrigado sua família a segui-lo não havia chorado assim._

_-Oh Draco! Eu não sei meu amor, mas se Potter realmente fez isso ele não te merece. Esqueça-o e siga em frente._

_-Mas dói Pan, dói demais. -Draco respira fundo, controla as lágrimas, parando de chorar com uma expressão totalmente Malfoy em seus piores dias. -Muito bem Pan! Você tem razão, se Potter foi idiota o suficiente para recusar alguém lindo como eu, é porque ele não me merece, a partir de agora ele terá o melhor tratamento Malfoy de cortesia e vingança._

_A partir daquele dia Draco evitava Harry a todo custo e fazia o possível para vê-lo em apuros, um mês havia se passado e eles ainda não tinham se reconciliado, apesar do coração de Draco ter dado uma amolecida._

_Harry se vingou de Neville o deixando uma noite inteira no meio da floresta negra sozinho, depois ele passou a ignorá-lo tentando descobrir a verdade e falar com Draco._

_Neville achava que Harry o odiava até que um dia durante o banho 'Harry' o procura._

-Longbottom! Nunca pensei que você poderia ter uma ideia tão inteligente assim. Realmente um plano de mestre, mas você cometeu um erro, o erro de se meter em meu caminho, agora que já sei a verdade, logo mais poderei falar com Harry e você irá se arrepender... A partir de agora. Eu conheço esse feitiço que você utilizou, sabe de uma coisa Nev. -Draco riu perversamente, seus olhos cor de mercúrio reluziam de alegria. -Essa é uma ótima notícia, ótima mesmo. Te uma coisa que aparentemente você não sabia sobre essa maldição.

-O que? -Longbottom perguntou entre dentes.

-Eu não deixei você falar. Langlok! -comigo dizendo Longbotton começou a asfixiar, um minuto depois lancei o contra feitiço. -Anapneo. Da próxima vez, só fale quando for permitido, se não quiser ficar dois minutos engasgado. Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim. Essa maldição Longbottom, é uma maldição proibida, qualquer pessoa que a efetuar deve ser denunciada e lançada em Azkaban. -Longbotton ficou pálido rapidamente e começou a chorar. -Eu poderia te denunciar e sei que nunca mais seria incomodado por você, mas eu não vou fazer isso. Ah não, eu vou me tornar seu pesadelo pessoal, você vai saber como é minha dor. E depois eu ainda poderei usar isso a meu favor, porque não importa quanto tempo passe, esse feitiço tem uma característica que permite ao ministério ver se ele foi utilizado mesmo depois de anos, é claro, se alguém te denunciar. Estou tão feliz Longbottom você nem sabe o quanto. Eu estou tão feliz que vou terminar com sua tortura e ir logo procurar Harry. Sectumsempra! Finite incantatem. -me aproximei de Longbottom ensanguentado no chão e falei-lhe. -Daqui a alguns minutos seu corpo voltara ao normal, se você contar para qualquer pessoa sobre nossa conversa você levara o beijo. Fique aqui durante o resto do dia, você ainda esta sob o efeito de veritaserum. E suscetível a qualquer um. Adeus Longbottom depois conversaremos.

Saí da sala precisa e fui em direção ao meu dormitório, já era de tarde quando terminei com Longbottom, estava na hora do almoço. Passando pelo salão principal todos me observavam e cochichavam sobre o meu sumiço durante a parte da manha inteira. Harry me olhou com um ar apaixonada e ao ver que eu percebi logo desviou o olhar constrangido pela promessa de mais cedo. Pan, logo se levantou e veio em minha direção. Aproximou-se e saímos os dois juntos do salão. Chegando ao meu dormitório me pus a rir descontroladamente, Pansy pensando que eu estava louco logo se aproximou pondo a mão em minha testa.

-Tudo bem com você Draquinho? Você esta rindo igual a um louco.

-Ah, Pan querida! Você não sabe da melhor! Meu plano deu certo, mais do que certo, tão certo que agora eu tenho Longbottom em minhas mãos, para fazer o que bem entender.

-O que você descobriu Draquinho?

-Ele enfeitiçou o Harry Pan, o enfeitiçou e o beijou. Agora eu sei a verdade, Harry não fez por mal.

-E quando você vai falar com ele?

-Mais tarde Pan. Hoje ainda quero descansar um pouco, Lancei tantas maldiçoes que estou cansado. -falei me deitando na minha cama e puxando um travesseiro.

-Maldições Draquinho? E se te descobrirem? E se o Longbottom abrir a boca?

-Tudo bem Pan, ele não vai falar nada, eu tenho ele em minhas mãos. -falei já fechando os olhos e quase adormecendo. –Pan! -chamei antes de ela sair.

-Sim Draquinho?

-Me cobre nas aulas hoje. Acho que não vou aparecer nelas essa tarde, vou recuperar meu sono perdido nesse mês.

-Você sabe que Potter como nosso grande mártir vai achar que é por culpa dele que você não esta indo, não sabe? -ela falou travessa rindo. -Até logo, durma bem!

-Obrigado. – falei sorrindo e logo adormecendo e colocando em dia meu sono perdido.

Acordei quando já era noite e Pansy me chamava para o jantar.

-Eu aposto que você não comeu nada o dia todo. Vamos logo antes que você passe mal Draquinho, e sem reclamações.

-Tudo bem Pan, só me deixa tomar um banho rápido.

Levantei tomei um banho e me troquei. Eu e Pansy fomos juntos em direção ao salão principal. Quando entramos lá os cochichos começaram.

Sentei-me ignorando todos os olhares voltados para mim e comecei a comer. Após cerca de vinte minutos olhei à frente na mesa da Grifinória e vi que Harry não comia, só ficava mexendo sua comida com a colher de um lado para outro do prato. Suspirando finalizei minha refeição e levantei indo em direção à mesa da Grifinória com todos os olhares sobre mim. Me aproximei e fiquei parado em frente a Harry, que olhava para baixo e ainda não havia me visto.

-Hum-hum. -dei um leve pigarro chamando sua atenção, enquanto todos permaneciam em silêncio esperando nossas ações. -Harry, será que podemos conversar? -falei em tom calmo e baixo, que poderia até ser considerado doce, se eu não fosse quem sou.

Antes que Harry pudesse me dizer qualquer coisa a Sangue-ruim Granger se intrometeu e o cortou.

-Não Malfoy. Ele não pode falar com você, agora saia daqui que estamos tentando comer.

Sorri sombriamente com uma parte de minha franja tampando o rosto, como um pequeno demônio.

-Ora Sang... -parei, pois, Harry me lançava um ohar reprovador. Logo me corrigi. -Granger, que você era estranha eu sabia, a única coisa que não imaginava era ate aonde isso ia. Eu nunca imaginaria que chegou ao ponto de mudar seu nome para Harry.

Ela ficou vermelha e por todo o salão eram ouvidos risinhos, até Potter se segurava para não rir.

-Ora Malfoy, eu não mudei meu nome coisa nenhuma, eu...

Ela iria continuar falando, mas a interrompi.

-Então Granger, se você não mudou seu nome para Harry, não responda a pergunta feita para ele. -a ignorei e novamente me virei para Harry. -Podemos conversar Harry? -perguntei novamente.

Ele ficou verde de nervoso e respondeu baixinho que sim.

-Então vamos para um local privado. -falei estendendo a mão para ele se levantar, rapidamente ele pegou minha mão e saímos do salão ao som das especulações. Olhei para a mesa da Sonserina e pude ver Pansy, sorrindo igual à serpente, que eu sabia que ela era, me fazendo sinal de positivo.

Fomos andando pelos corredores das masmorras até chegar ao meu quarto. Como monitor eu tinha um quarto privado. Entramos no quarto e logo me sentei na cama, Harry ficou parado esperando algum sinal meu, até que resolveu falar.

-Por que você não foi às aulas hoje? Eu fiquei preocupado.

Me joguei na cama deitado olhando para cima e respondi.

-Estava descobrindo à verdade direto na fonte e depois fiquei só dormindo.

-A verdade? -ele falou esperançoso

-Aproxime-se Harry, não fique ai em pé. -Ele se aproximou e sentou na beirada da cama perto de meus pés, me sentei ficando de frente e muito próximo a ele. -Sim Harry... -falei passando a mão sobre seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos e suspirou inclinando o rosto na direção de meu toque e eu continuei falando. -A verdade.

Nossos rostos estavam a milímetros de distancia e já podíamos sentir a respiração um do outro em nossas faces e se misturando.

-E qual é a verdade Dray? -perguntou fazendo com que nossos lábios roçassem.

-Longbottom te enfeitiçou. -falei vendo-o se afastar levemente de mim e abrir os olhos.

-Ele teve coragem? Eu não acredito... Dray. -ele fez uma cara magoada e abri meus braços, ao que ele se jogou em meus chorando, apesar de tudo ele ainda considerava Longbottom um amigo fiel. -Ele fez igual a todos Dray, me usou, para conseguir o que queria.

-Shiuuu... Tudo bem agora. Nós já sabemos a verdade. Ele nunca mais vai pôr os pés no nosso caminho. -o puxei em direção a mim apertando o abraço e nos deitando na cama.

-Como Dray? Como você descobriu isso? -ele perguntou deitando em meu peitoral.

-Sinceramente Harry, eu passei um grande tempo pensando em como me vingar de você, eu até pensei em contar para meu pai. -nessa hora ele ficou verde – Mas eu não contei, seria demais até para aquele momento atiçar um veela raivoso por proteger seu filhote em você. Depois eu comecei a pensar e imaginando, eu cheguei à conclusão de que você só poderia estar enfeitiçado, porque vamos e convenhamos, quem em sã consciência trairia Draco Malfoy?. -Harry me deu um beliscão quando falei isso. -Ai! É verdade, ninguém me trairia nunca em sã consciência. Então pensando assim comecei a imaginar um jeito de pegar Longbottom e fazê-lo me contar a verdade. Lembra hoje de manha quando você me agarrou. -ele fez que sim com a cabeça colocando o rosto na curva de meu pescoço e dando vários beijinhos, meio ofegante continuei. -Você me ajudou e muito a concretizar meu plano. Com um fio de cabelo seu eu misturei a poção polissuco e uma outra poção. Mais tarde chamei Longbottom para conversar e fiz ele me contar tudo. -contei omitindo as partes em que eu torturava Longbottom, enquanto Harry se colocava por cima de mim beijando meu pescoço. -Ele, Harry, usou em você uma maldição proibida, nunca mais ele nos incomodará, se ele se aproximar novamente me fale.

-Ah Dray! Eu estou tão feliz que tudo se resolveu, só fico triste que Neville tenha feito tal coisa comigo, eu realmente o considerava como um irmão. -Harry falou beijando o contorno de meu rosto.

Logo me cansei daquele joguinho e direcionei a boca de Harry a minha, trocando com ele um apaixonado beijo.


	3. Chapter 3

**NÃO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS  
>Gêneros:<strong> Comédia, Fantasia, Lemon, Magia, Misticismo, Romance e Novela,Slash, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez,Sexo

**Aviso legal:** Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

**Sinopse:** Draco não aturava o castanho, sua vida era Harry.  
>Neville não aturava o loiro, sua vida era Harry.<br>Harry tinha dois melhores amigos: Draco e Neville, ele era apaixonado por Draco.  
>"Por quê minha vida sem você não faz sentido? É como se houvesse um animal dentro de<br>mim te querendo cada vez mais e mais e no fim eu sei que é verdade, nós dois sabemos" 

O que pode acontecer? Ou melhor, o que Neville pode fazer?

Não se preocupe! Never mind! Não tem importância! Never mind! Não faz mal! Never mind!

**Never Mind- Capítulo 3**

**Escrita por LadyChess**

**POV** **HARRY**

Deitado por cima do peito de Draco vi as carícias que lhe fazia serem interrompidas quando em um ataque surpresa ele me puxou repentinamente pela nuca e beijou, me assustei inicialmente quando seus lábios novamente se chocaram aos meus, mas logo me vi euforicamente retribuindo. Estava fraco e carente por atenção, seus carinhos e beijos plácidos enchiam meu coração de uma emoção a pouco esquecida, ele se apertava contra mim, tornando a cada segundo o ósculo mais envolvente.

–Ahh Dra-draay -gemi puxando ar quando ele nos separou e mordiscava minha orelha. -Não faz ahhh-ssiiiim -tentei falar quando ele direcionava sua doce boca por meu pescoço.

–Você é irresistivelmente gostoso Harry, eu quero te comer todinho. -ele ronronava abaixo de minha orelha, mesmo estando por baixo ele me dominava.

Suas mãos estavam firmes em meus cabelos e os repuxavam com força, minhas mãos corriam pelo seu corpo e ele gemia enquanto marcava meu pescoço. Minha mão direita guiou-se automaticamente para sua cintura enquanto a outra caminhava inocentemente pelo vale de seu abdômen, infiltrando-se por baixo do uniforme escolar, após brincar um pouquinho em seu tórax desci mais. Draco gemia abaixo de mim e com mais vigor succionava meu pescoço e colo, sua calça já estava marcada com uma enorme ereção, olhei para aquele monte e minha mão fugiu de seu torço indo parar ali automaticamente. Primeiro passei levemente o indicador sobre o volume, ouvindo-o prender o ar, após espalmei toda minha mão sobre a carne de pedra, apertando firmemente, sentindo sua forma e calor, apalpei um pouco, vendo-o choramingar coisas ininteligíveis em meu pescoço, sua mão também havia se intrometido em minha camisa, com movimentos ágeis e precisos ele soltava os três botões da peça.

Ajoelhei-me passando uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura e o puxei para cima, ele se sentou abaixo de mim, olhando em meus olhos segurou a gola de minha roupa, nesse momento imaginei que tiraria minha camisa, mas com um malicioso sorriso ele a segurou firmemente dos lados e sem delicadeza alguma sob meu olhar, rasgou-a no meio jogando-se de volta na cama, ainda ajoelhado sobre Draco minha mão trabalhava na região abaixo de sua cintura, masturbando-o. O rosto de Draco estava vermelho e sorria abertamente para mim, pus minha mão levemente sob o zíper e o desci alguns milímetros, parando.

–Parece que eu é que estou te comendo Draco. -falei levemente sorrindo e continuando a descer seu zíper.

Ele emburrou levemente a cara e desviou o olhar fazendo um leve beicinho, acho que ele nem mesmo percebia quando fazia essas coisas, mas essa era uma das coisas nele que me fascinavam. Abri totalmente sua calça e enfiei minha mão ali, apertando firmemente a base do órgão que clamava para sair daquele casulo apertado que Dray ousava chamar de cueca. Ele soltou um longo gemido, repentinamente afastando minha mão e nos virando na cama em um impulso, Dray me jogou no colchão, posicionando-se apoiado sobre minha cintura e olhando de cima para mim. Nesse momento eu me sentia preso, minha calça tornou-se uma prisão e meu membro ereto começava a ficar dolorido; a visão do MEU loiro bem acima de mim, estreitava mais ainda o curto espaço lá dentro.

–Eu que mando aqui Harry. -ditou inclinando-se sobre mim ficando com a bunda arrebitada no ar, logo lambendo desde minha clavícula ate o lóbulo da orelha, para sussurrar ainda mordiscando o local. -Eu que mando Harry, só eu. Você é meu. -murmurou beijando cada trecho de pele ate chegar próximo à minha boca, fechei os olhos e esperei ansioso, mas em questão de segundos o calor e o peso sobre meu corpo sumiu, choraminguei abrindo os olhos e vendo Draco fechar o zíper de sua calça e se por em uma postura ereta. Franzi o cenho e tentando me controlar perguntei.

–O que foi Dray? Você não quer mais? Sou eu? -perguntei nervoso, controlando minha voz, que já demonstrava como eu estava partido em mil , com um aperto no peito sentindo o peso de uma segunda rejeição.

–Não Harry, eu não posso fazer isso, o problema não é você, sou eu.

Meus olhos se estreitaram e em meu rosto surgiu um sorriso irônico.

–Não é você, sou eu. -repeti imitando sua voz -Você tem noção do que esta dizendo? Como isso dói? -já havia lágrimas em meus olhos e toda a excitação havia se transformado em dor, pela face de Draco rapidamente pude ver vários sentimentos, medo, desejo e amor, mas logo ele os escondia novamente. Após minutos de silêncio interroguei-o novamente. -Não vai dizer nada, Malfoy? -tendo novamente o silêncio como resposta ergui-me da cama onde estava sentado e caminhei pelo quarto recolhendo minha gravata e capa, indo em direção å porta.

Por dentro de mim algo parecia errado, tremendamente errado, como se eu não devesse sair dali, porém aquela era minha única opção. -Tchau então Dra... Mafoy. -Segurei a maçaneta e parei no momento em que ouvi uma espécie de rosnado raivoso que logo parou, acenei negativamente olhando pro chão com algumas lágrimas brotando no olhar, tentava prolongar ao máximo à partida, queria tanto que ele tivesse alguma explicação, que ele respondesse minhas perguntas. Sem que eu pudesse ver estava ajoelhado de frente å porta ainda segurando na maçaneta e soltando longos soluços. Meus olhos não paravam de vazar e eu não tinha forças para me levantar, minhas pernas e mãos tremiam, meu peito subia e descia freneticamente. Draco Malfoy, a mesma pessoa que eu sempre amei, que sempre cuidei, eu vivia só por ele, frustração me preenchia, Draco era meu amor, minha vida, mas o que eu era pra ele?

E eu estava ali jogado no chão de seu quarto chorando e me humilhando, tentava me recompor e levantar quando fui abraçado por trás novamente ouvindo um rosnado seguido da voz de Draco mais rouca que o normal e bem próxima a meu rosto.

–Você tira muitas conclusões precipitadas Potter. -ele cuspiu meu sobrenome -Consigo ouvir seus pensamentos daqui... É tão idiota à ponto de pensar que eu teria todo esse trabalho de torturar Longbotton e te deixar ir? Não era eu a Drama Queen?-ralhou enquanto me pegava do chão e levava até a cama, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado desta. Deitei-me me encolhendo e escondendo a face chorosa, ao fundo Draco, (sim, Draco, em minha mente sempre seria Meu Draco, por mais que minha boca cuspisse Malfoy) dizia algo, mas eu não o ouvia, minha mente flutuava longe daquele quarto, tentando ignorar a dor que ainda se encontrava em meu peito.

–Entende o que eu quero dizer Harry? -perguntou, estreitei meus olhos, ninguém me abandonaria, EU terminaria primeiro.

–Entendi! Entendi a porra toda Malfoy. Não se preocupe com nada, eu te abandono aqui mesmo. -virei-me na cama urrando por fora e quebrando por dentre. Ele ficou instantaneamente pálido e parecia a ponto de desmaiar. Engoliu um seco e com a voz apertada e contida falou.

–Então depois de todo esse show é isso o que você faz Harry? Diz que me ama, mas quando te conto que recebi minha herança e você é meu parceiro, me abandona tão facilmente? -ele tinha a voz magoada e parecia ter sido encolhido -Esperava o melhor vindo de você. -falou encolhendo-se abraçando as pernas com seus pés sobre a poltrona.

Então finalmente juntei as peças do quebra cabeças. Draco parando quando estávamos quase lá, Draco veela, eu parceiro do Draco veela, parceiros são pra vida toda depois que fazem sexo.

–Ai meu Deus! -exclamei quando me dei conta do que havia feito.

Draco me amava! Me ama! Ele só não queria me prender involuntariamente.

–Draco? -chamei baixinho, me sentando na beira da cama e me aproximando dele -Draco, desculpa... Eu não havia ouvido nada do que disse. -ele permanecia enrolado e com a cabeça escondida entre as pernas, hora ou outra fungava -Por favor olha pra mim, amor. Eu pensei que fosse me abandonar, eu não sabia o que fazer. -eu falava e ele se recusava a me olhar -Por favor... Eu amo você, meu pequeno. -murmurei o abraçando, quando ele finalmente e com olhos chorosos me encarou.

Parecendo ter reacionado, ele me empurrou de volta a cama, porém, não recebi beijos como esperava e sim tapas e socos, nada forte o suficiente para me machucar, mas na medida de mostrar sua revolta.

Draco estava sobre mim e me batia, quando abaixou seu rosto até colá-lo ao meu.

–Vou te ensinar a querer ouvir cada palavra minha Potter, você vai querê-las como se fossem o mais delicioso dos vinhos.

Sua boca tocava suavemente minha orelha enquanto falava e sua mão, sem tempo para preliminares ia direto para meu sexo. Beijava e lambia meu pescoço, movendo-se, se esfregando em mim. Seu quadril fazia leves movimentos de cópula, mesmo ainda desconectados. Senti dedos intrusos em minha boca, recebi-os de bom grado, chupava e lambia, os olhos do loiro já acendiam de desejo.

–Isso Harry, chupa direitinho, sua saliva vai ser sua única preparação. Você foi um menino mal, merece ser punido. -falava parando de manusear meu novamente ereto membro, mesmo que por cima da roupa e tirando um dos dedos de minha boca, gemi em frustração, mas parei no momento em que ele pôs esse dedo melado por minha saliva em sua própria boca.

–Aahh! -gemi roucamente com a cena quando ele passou o dedo com as duas salivas sobre minha boca, tentei capturar o dedo novamente, mas ele afastou sua mão, pegando a varinha e com um feitiço mudo, tirando nossas roupas.

Suspirei em alívio ao ter meu pênis liberado de sua prisão de jeans. Estava morrendo de desejo, meu coração pulava ensandecido.

–Ah! Draco! -gemi quando ele mordeu meu mamilo, não mais aguentaria sem gozar, os dedos molhados brincavam em meu interior e eu queria mais, olhei em seus lindos olhos dilatados e implorei -Por favor, Draco, me fode! Arr eu não aguento mais. Foi como o inferno automaticamente suas mãos e lábios pararam de trabalhar e ele me olhou sugestivo.

–Como estamos apressados hoje... Harry, meu Harry. -ele murmurava sugando meu marcado pescoço.

–Siiiim. Só seu e de mais ninguém, mas Draco, por favor, eu imploro, me cone Agora.

Gritei gemendo igual uma prostituta, eu me esfregava no corpo acima e gemia em seu ouvido tentando fazê-lo perder o controle.

–Vire-se, eu vou te comer bem gostoso e de quatro. É isso que você quer Harryzito, gemendo desse jeito e se esfregando em mim como em cão no cio?

Cada palavra me estimulava mais e mais, minha vontade era jogá-lo na cama e me sentar sobre seu pênis ereto e gotejante, e não parar de cavalgá-lo até me satisfazer, mas aquela era a noite dele eu o devia submissão e tudo estava sendo prazeroso ao extremo. Somente resmunguei quando tentou me pôr de costas e quatro.

–Não, de frente, eu quero ver seu rosto. -sussurrei para em seguida vê-lo sorrir bem abertamente.

–Tudo o que meu testa rachada quiser.

Rapidamente ergueu minhas pernas em seus ombros e se aproximou, dando pinceladadas com seu mastro em minha bunda. Eu não continha os gemidos e não contive quando senti a cabeça grande e em forma de cogumelo forçar passagem em meu alargado buraquinho. Ele pressionou o membro e em questão de segundos a ponta entrou, eu me sentia queimar e rasgar, mas não queria que parasse.

–Mete Draco, mete tudo de uma vez. -gemi

–Não posso Harry... Hummn. Se eu não for devagar vai doer mais. -ele respondeu penalizado.

–Tudo bem, mete que eu aguento amor. Eu sou Harry gosto de dor Potter, lembra? -falei e ele sorriu.

–Você quem sabe.

E dizendo isso enfiou todo seu pênis em mim, até o talo, soltando em conjunto comigo em longo e sofrido suspiro. A dor era grande e contrastava com o prazer,Draco foi se movendo aos poucos fazendo pequenas investidas. Metia e tirava lentamente, acompanhando o ritmo de meu canal que apertava seu membro, logo a dor saiu e restou só o prazer. Draco já fazia movimentos mais rápidos, mas não o suficiente.

–Aahhh. Mais Dray, mais rápido, mais forte. -eu gemi de olhos fechados sentindo-o investir como uma besta contra mim, meu corpo pegava fogo e meu pau sacudia abandonado entre nós, só que havia algo mais apetitoso que ele e igualmente abandonado. O loiro lambia seus lábios se concentrando cada vez mais nos movimentos pélvicos e gemer roucamente em meu ouvido, virei meu rosto e capturei aquela boca fina e vermelha tão apetitosa, durante alguns segundos ele perdeu o compasso de surpresa, mas logo retribuía ai sôfrego beijo e voltava a se mover com volúpia.

Meu pênis ardia e vazava loucamente, parei o beijo obsceno para falar.

–Hmmmm Dra-Dray, estou quase lá, eu não aguento mais, mete mais forte.

–Há-rrrry, eu também estou quase lá, vamos juntos. -falou metendo com toda sua força me fazendo ver estrelas ao tocar minha próstata. Meu canal se apertou mais ainda comprimindo o pênis de Draco e pedi que me acertasse ali novamente, ele repetiu o ato mais três vezes antes que meu pênis pulsasse e despejasse meu líquido sobre nossos abdomens unidos, com o aperto de minha libertação Draco meteu o mais fundo e forte que conseguia despejando sua semente em meu interior, gemendo meu nome como uma prancha de salvação.

–Harryyyyyyy! -continuou se movendo até estar totalmente satisfeito e seu membro quase murchar dentro de mim.

Me senti lânguido e meus olhos pesaram, Draco se retirou de mim e deitou-se à meu lado, me puxando pata seu peito, me aconcheguei fechando os olhos suspirando feliz e satisfeito.

–Amo você Draco, tanto que nem eu consigo imaginar. -murmurei escondendo minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo ele pôr seu rosto em meus cabelos e logo em seguida sorrir.

–Nem pense em dormir toda a noite Harry. -falou e então sussurrou mais baixinho e sexy -Você ainda tem que me comer tão gostoso quanto eu te comi. -sorri e logo em seguida questionei algo que ele havia dito.

–Amor? Que história é essa de ter torturado o Neville?


	4. Chapter 4

**NÃO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS  
>Gêneros:<strong> Comédia, Fantasia, Lemon, Magia, Misticismo, Romance e Novela,Slash, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez,Sexo

**Aviso legal:** Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

**Sinopse:** Draco não aturava o castanho, sua vida era Harry.  
>Neville não aturava o loiro, sua vida era Harry.<br>Harry tinha dois melhores amigos: Draco e Neville, ele era apaixonado por Draco.  
>"Por quê minha vida sem você não faz sentido? É como se houvesse um animal dentro de<br>mim te querendo cada vez mais e mais e no fim eu sei que é verdade, nós dois sabemos" 

O que pode acontecer? Ou melhor, o que Neville pode fazer?

Não se preocupe! Never mind! Não tem importância! Never mind! Não faz mal! Never mind!

**Never Mind- Capítulo 4**

**Escrita por LadyChess**

O menor problema dos garotos na verdade era a reprovação de Lucius, o patriarca Malfoy amava sua família acima de tudo, inclusive do Lord já derrotado. O loiro não sentiu nada mais que desprezo pelo jovem Longbotton, quando este veio lhe importunar.

-Saia de minha casa, ainda conheço dúzias de feitiços que os idiotas do ministério sequer notariam garoto. Importune meu filho e seu conjugue novamente e vai perceber que sua maldiçãozinha era brincadeira de criança comparado ao que sentirá. -o loiro não esperou resposta, deu as costas ao jovem agora não tão rechonchudo, indo refugiar-se nos braços que o acalmavam tanto, no que dependesse de Lucius ele já teria ido àquela escola e trazido seu filho amarrado se necessário, seus instintos ainda mais aguçados ao sentir de longe as ondas de dor emanando de seu filhote durante o mês que se passou.

-Lupin! Onde você esta? Será preciso eu ter uma síncope para receber sua atenção? -indagou o loiro tão dramático quanto o filho, ou o filho era tão dramático quanto o pai? Nosso loiro patriarca andava pelo quarto esperando a aparição de seu parceiro e conferindo os últimos ajustes da chegada de seu precioso Draco e o garoto da cicatriz. Bufava exasperado e já descia em direção à sala com a intenção de usar a rede floo, chegou a pegar o pó verde e a erguer seu braço, mas foi segurado por um par de braços fortes que o desarmaram.

-Onde pretendia ir a essa hora, Lucy? -a voz rouca de um lobisomem, acabando de passar pelo período da lua e ainda afetado por esse, soou extremamente sensual em seu ouvido, e como brinde algumas mordidas ali. Lucius revirou os olhos, exasperado, mas não evitando empinar e roçar sua bunda no membro semiereto do parceiro por sobre a roupa.

-Mas não era bem visível, Lupin? Pretendia usar o floo e trazer meu filhote para casa de vez! Aquela escola é um antro! E aquele garoto estupidamente dentuço veio me contar que meu filho esta nada mais, nada menos que com Harry Potter! Eu sabia que eles eram amigos, mas um relacionamento com aquela cabeça partida não fará bem para Draco, agora ele corre o dobro de perigo, com um pai 'traidor' e um namorado que é o indesejável número um nas fileiras comensais. Como posso ficar em paz se tudo o que quero é trazê-lo para casa? -Remus revirou os olhos ante o show do tão respeitado e temido Lucius Malfoy.

-Adoro quando se torna superprotetor. -murmurou o castanho insinuando sua cintura para o loiro -Me deixa excitado, sente? -falou curvando o chefe da família sob a lareira encostando-se e se esfregando nele -Mas as vezes você se preocupa em excesso, Lucy. Draco é um garoto esperto, posso afirmar que já deve ter se vingado, e além do mais, há outras coisas a se fazer. -ditou acercando mais seu corpo excitado ao do loiro, logo se completando -Coisas bem mais proveitosas, Lucy.

O castanho não esperou resposta, aproveitou enquanto o patriarca não tinha fala, arrancou-lhes as roupas em um movimento de varinha _(_**n/a:** _não essa varinha suas pervertidas, hue a de madeira)_ e começou a se insinuar para o outro.

Após sua primeira noite Harry e Draco, estavam por demais ocupados e sempre que surgia a chance de estarem juntos, algo os interrompia ou atrapalhava, não haviam tido sequer a oportunidade de apenas estarem juntos, os poucos segundos que se viam, trocavam curtos beijos, sempre iniciados por Draco que sentia uma falta imensurável de contato com seu parceiro.

Estavam agora ambos os protagonistas se pegando atrás de uma tapeçaria, os corpos totalmente colados e as bocas se buscando, era uma cena digna de plateia: as mãos de Draco infiltradas nos cabelos de Harry, puxando-o para si, e uma das mãos do moreno segurando a cintura, enquanto outra guiava seu caminho para as calças do loiro. O loiro deixou seus lábios se separarem, sua boca estava aberta em um gemido mudo, sua cintura se movia incontrolavelmente contra a mão habilidosa, já fazia tempo que não chegavam nesse estágio, ambos os garotos sentiam seus corpos esquentarem facilmente.

Com um impulso Harry fez com que Draco rodeasse as pernas em sua cintura, o erguendo contra a parede, o moreno gemia baixo ao ter seu membro prensado pelo peso de Draco, e o loiro não facilitava, ele rebolava descaradamente no colo de Harry adorando a sensação do membro firme e grosso batendo contra sua bunda. Os garotos ofegavam e tentavam segurar os gemidos muito altos, estavam em um corredor abandonado, mas ainda temiam que alguém os ouvisse.

Mas como foi dito, nossos meninos não conseguiam ficar tanto tempo sozinhos, algo ou alguém sempre os atrapalhava, e dessa vez não era diferente. Os oitavanistas estavam tão distraídos que não ouviram o som dos passos de Filch se aproximando e quando o funcionário puxou a tapeçaria de supetão Draco quase caiu.

-O que temos aqui? -o homem acompanhado por uma gata perguntou retoricamente. -Dois espertinhos achando que poderiam se esconder de nós, Madame Nora. Mas eles não pensam, nós trabalhamos aqui há anos, conhecemos todos os esconderijos. -o funcionário de olho meio torto e manco conversava com seu animal enquanto os dois adolescentes tentavam se recompor ou ao menos parecer mais decentes.

Filch era alguém horripilante, se tinha algo sobre ele que era de conhecimento geral era sua paixão obcecada pela gata Madame Nora, e quase se comparando a essa paixão vinha a enorme disposição em deixar alunos encrencados com uma possível detenção, e também pegá-los interrompendo suas relações.

Talvez o homem houvesse sofrido uma decepção amorosa e por isso sempre atrapalhava aos outros? Talvez ele foi uma pessoa sem amor? Talvez ele sofreu bullying quando criança? Bem, nunca saberemos. O funcionário gingava pelos corredores arrastando o loiro e o moreno consigo, ele estava exultante, em uma única tacada havia pego Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, ambos provavelmente receberiam uma detenção, Filch realmente se sentia realizado.

-Balas de limão. -o velho disse vendo a escada espiral se mover, estavam os três parados em frente à gárgula da diretoria, Filch continuava a conversar insanamente com sua gata, nem se importando em olhar para os dois jovens. Se ele olhasse perceberia o perigo que se aproximava, os olhos grises de Draco, agora se encontravam cor de âmbar, seu rosto estava vermelho e ele apertava os punhos, suas unhas levemente mais pontudas e os caninos afiados.

-Olá meus rapazes. -a voz profunda de Dumbledore foi ouvida. -O que dois jovens tão ocupados com os estudos fazem aqui? -ele indagou ao que Finch tomou a dianteira respondendo.

-Esses dois pervertidos estavam quase fazendo sexo em um corredor, Diretor. -ele disse muito rapidamente sentindo seu rosto corar

-Não poderíamos esperar outra coisa, não é Sr. Malfoy? -o diretor disse com seus pequenos olhinhos brilhando. -Deixe os jovens comigo Argus, você fez um ótimo trabalho os trazendo para mim, agora resolvo o assunto.

Assim que Filch saiu da sala Dumbledore começou a falar, mas antes entendendo um pequeno pote cheio de balas para o casal. -Balas de limão, meninos? -ele ofereceu vendo-os negar. -Não? É uma pena, eu realmente gosto dessas balas, elas são deliciosas. Sentem-se, não se cansem ficando de pé. -ele disse esperando-os se sentarem.

O moreno tinha em face agora um pequeno sorrisinho malicioso, e olhava para Draco como se ele fosse um pedaço de chocolate, o loiro nem percebia isso, ele somente se concentrava em não matar alguém, todos seus instintos em alta e seu coração acelerado, ele custava a se controlar. Harry tinha seu coração acelerado, estava nervoso devido à forma como foram pegos, ele olhava a todo o momento para seu namorado em busca de apoio, o loiro segurava sua mão e passava uma sensação reconfortante... E até mesmo sexy, dando a Harry uma enorme vontade de possuí-lo ali mesmo, distraídos ouviram um leve pigarro seguido da voz reverberante.

-Vejo que já firmaram seu elo, mas imaginava que em um mês ele se acalmaria, o desejo sexual já devia ter voltado ao normal. -o ancião falava tranquilamente, não se importando com o som esquisito que saiu da garganta de Harry.

-Não sabemos do que está falando. -Draco disse categórico, não haviam contado para quase ninguém sobre seu relacionamento, e não confiavam suas vidas a Dumbledore.

-Ora! meus rapazes não precisam ter vergonha, ter relações sexuais com seu parceiro é algo normal, eu mesmo sou adepto ao 'uma vez por semana'... -ele disse meio pensativo ao que os dois garotos arregalaram os olhos com a péssima imagem mental. -Digam-me senhores, vocês têm tido relações? -perguntou logo continuando. -O senhor Malfoy, tem indícios de que não. Vejam bem olhos com cor diferente, unhas afiadas e dentes pontudos... Sabiam que é perigoso quando um veela se mantém distante de seu parceiro após a conclusão do vinculo, ele pode até morrer?

A expressão de Draco mudou brevemente, por seus olhos era possível ver um lampejo de medo, o que o loiro mais temia era a morte, tudo o que ele conquistara se perdendo consigo. Harry apertou levemente sua mão, nenhum deles diria uma palavra sequer em relação a esse assunto para o diretor, era algo que eles não confiariam ao velho. Vendo que não teria conversa o diretor ancião foi direto ao assunto. -Tudo bem se não quiserem falar agora, mas saibam que sempre estarei aqui jovens... O que tenho a dizer é que arrumem suas malas, seu pai senhor Malfoy, solicitou que ambos fossem enviados de volta, essa noite vocês irão para casa, por agora podem sair. -

Finalmente Dumbledore finalizou suas falas com um pouco de má vontade e liberou os meninos, que chegaram calados e saíram mudos.

Cada um voltou a seu dormitório e arrumou suas coisas, ainda sentiam uma enorme necessidade de estarem juntos, mas desistiram de tentar com a promessa de que em casa teriam tempo para ficar juntos. Quando anoiteceu os jovens foram para o aposento de poções onde Severus os aguardava, Snape era padrinho de Draco e agia como se fosse um segundo pai, sua lareira era a única em toda Hogwarts que se conectava a mansão Malfoy.

O moreno de nariz adunco e cabelos macios, (não oleosos e impregnados como todos acham que seja), na altura do ombro já os esperava. Severus era padrinho de Draco, mas agia como se fosse um pai. Ele também iria para a mansão Malfoy, onde passaria à noite, fariam na realidade uma reunião naquela casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**NÃO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS  
>Gêneros:<strong> Comédia, Fantasia, Lemon, Magia, Misticismo, Romance e Novela,Slash, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez,Sexo

**Aviso legal:** Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

**Sinopse:** Draco não aturava o castanho, sua vida era Harry.  
>Neville não aturava o loiro, sua vida era Harry.<br>Harry tinha dois melhores amigos: Draco e Neville, ele era apaixonado por Draco.  
>"Por quê minha vida sem você não faz sentido? É como se houvesse um animal dentro de<br>mim te querendo cada vez mais e mais e no fim eu sei que é verdade, nós dois sabemos"

O que pode acontecer? Ou melhor, o que Neville pode fazer?

Não se preocupe! Never mind! Não tem importância! Never mind! Não faz mal! Never mind!

**Never Mind- Capítulo 5**

**Escrita por LadyChess**

Havia três pessoas usando o floo em direção a Mansão Malfoy: Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Nenhum deles esperava algo como aquilo; foram pegos de surpresa, nem mesmo o professor de poções esperava isso: Lucius com o quadril empinado e suas mãos apoiadas na lareira, Remus bem atrás dele penetrando-o firmemente. –Lupin! Uhh... Mais forte! –ele gemeu antes de abrir seus olhos olhando à frente, sua voz que antes enchia a sala ficou muda ao perceber ali uma plateia, Lucius ficou pálido ao dar de cara com seu filho bem naquele momento, os olhos do garoto estavam arregalados. Foram segundos de silêncio até que o loiro mais jovem reagiu o mais rápido que podia. -Ahhhhh! –o grito agudo e os movimentos ágeis de Draco foram ouvidos pela expansa sala. Em apenas alguns segundos ele havia tampado os olhos de seu companheiro e virando-se junto a ele de costas para o pai, esquecendo apenas de lançar um feitiço inssonorizante.

Remus ainda em um momento 'sensível', não se importou em se cobrir ou parar o que fazia, seus movimentos continuaram constantes contra a próstata de seu companheiro, ele precisava chegar ao seu clímax e aqueles expectadores apenas serviriam para comprovar mais uma vez que o patriarca era seu, que ele LHE pertencia. Ele penetrava o ânus de Lucius vorazmente e o loiro nada podia fazer, com um último e forte impulso o lobisomem gozou no interior de sua alma gêmea, esse levado pelo prazer, pelos choques elétricos e espasmos que seu corpo sentia também se libertou fortemente, esguichando seu liquido perolado pelo chão da lareira mágica e um pouco na roupa dos garotos, tentando em vão conter um longo gemido.

–Muito bem vocês dois, acabou o show! –a voz firme e sem margem para negações soou pelo local. A figura magra, mas com uma grande protuberância em sua barriga veio andando pela sala, ele gingava lentamente, seus olhos cheios de fúria... E suas mãos de chocolates. –Mas que merda você pensam? Transando na frente da lareira? -Sirius furioso era algo mal, mas Sirius furioso e grávido era algo pior ainda. Rapidamente Remus convocou suas roupas, ele era inteligente o suficiente para não dizer nada, afinal conhecia bem o cacheado, sabia o perigo que ele podia ser, estudaram e conviveram juntos basicamente desde sempre, seu lobo interior ronronava satisfeito, ele próprio se continha para não ronronar de satisfação ou até mesmo retornar a suas ações anteriores, preferia não incitar seu gravidíssimo e cheio de hormônios amigo. -E se fosse o Ministro chegando aqui? Você me deixou sozinho para isso Aluado?

-Acalme-se pulguento, já está tudo bem. Somente pare de comer tanto chocolate. -Severus falou tendo como resposta uns resmungos parecidos com '"Ranhoso" e "faço o que quiser". -Garotos, já podem se virar, não é como se já não soubessem ou sequer já tenham feito o que eles faziam. -Snape disse finalmente voltando a si e já readquirindo sua famosa expressão neutra e enojada com tudo, logo continuando a falar. -E vocês dois, acho melhor conversarmos depois. Vou logo avisando Lucius, se eu descobrir que você anda alterando minha Mata Cão você entrará em sérios apuros... -avisou rapidamente ouvindo um som gutural em sua direção e lançando um olhar gélido e destemido a seu 'atacante'. -E não rosne para mim Lupin! Estou cheio de vocês, são todos uns pervertidos, só pensam em sexo! Pelo amor de Merlin, achem algo mais produtivo a fazer. -o moreno reclamava. -Já quer outro herdeiro, Lucius? Quer ficar gordo e se encher de estrias e varizes com uma gravidez? -perguntou vendo o pai ficar preocupado olhando levemente para si próprio. -Pois é isso que vai acontecer! -exclamou irritado.

Foi uma má escolha de palavras e uma péssima formação de frase, qualquer um podia sentir a tensão que surgiu na sala, qualquer um podia ver a face raivosa de Sirius se transformar em uma extremamente magoada. Em segundos seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, o rosto ficou mais vermelho que cabelo de Wesley, todos os chocolates do grávido caíram e ele saiu correndo, entende-se gingando, o mais rápido que seu corpo permitia, e olha que o ex auror era bem veloz. Enquanto ele partia roubando um pouco das atenções podia-se ouvir o choro alto, misturado com soluços e frases. -E-eu sabi-ia! -uma enorme fungada. -Você não me ama mais, me acha nojento. E gordo! -o som dos soluços ecoava pelos corredores da Mansão.

Ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia o lobo tentava levar seu cordeirinho loiro para o mau caminho -novamente-, mas falhando como um miserável, Remus ficou um pouco amuado, mas entendia seu parceiro. -Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas você sabe, agora que o filhote está em casa, você não precisa correr tanto para falar com ele, poderíamos terminar o que fomos interrompidos. -ele disse com uma voz falsamente inocente e cara de pau seguindo em direção ao quarto que dividiam, antes de virar o corredor, deixando que suas roupas novamente saíssem revelando sua ereção roxa e inchada.

Três... A voz o animago ainda podia ser ouvida, ele dizia que iria embora, ninguém queria ele ali mesmo, era capaz de ser pai solteiro. Lucius olhava indeciso entre os garotos e o corredor de seu quarto, a imagem do lobo em sua mente. Dois... O som de uma porta sendo batida violentamente soou, enquanto a outra parecia permanecer aberta. Lucius murmurou que Draco mostrasse a casa para Potter e seguiu em direção ao chamado de seu parceiro. Um... Severus após processar tudo o que havia acontecido naqueles poucos minutos correu em direção a seu marido, o som da porta se fechando levemente. -Sirius, desfaça já essa maldita mala! Você não vai a lugar nenhum! -e novamente o som de uma porta batendo.

Ainda cheios de fuligem de pó de floo e dentro da lareira os dois garotos se encararam profundamente, o queixo de Harry parecendo que ficaria deslocado e aberto para o fim de sua vida com seu rosto meio esverdeado, estavam chocados demais, até que o moreno interrompeu o silêncio. -Aqueles eram eles mesmos?! -mais alguns segundos de silêncio até Draco falar. –Bem... Bem vindo a casa, Harry.

Havia sido um começo de tarde cheio, após Lucius resolver seus assuntos com Remus e Severus os seus com Sirius, **[n/a: notas finais]** os garotos haviam passado por um longo e infinito interrogatório que consistia basicamente em um loiro tentando manter seu orgulho intacto ignorando parte de seu dia e descobrir o que havia acontecido com seu filhote. Nenhum dos adultos citou a vexosa situação, enquanto também os meninos não haviam dito mais nada sobre o que viram cedo, pareciam mutua e silenciosamente decidir que esquecer tudo aquilo era melhor, de acordo com Draco pais não deviam transar... E muito menos na sala.

Foi um jantar estranho, não havia tensão, ninguém dizia nada, pareciam não saber o que dizer. Quando os elfos começaram a servir a refeição à disposição da mesa era Lucius na cabeceira, Remus a seu lado direito, Draco a seu lado esquerdo, Harry ao lado de Draco, Sirius (muito bem grávido) e Severus, logo após o lobisomem. –Hun! - Com um pigarro Draco tentou acabar com o silêncio infernal que se instalara ali. –Então Black... Está de quantos meses? Não sabia que esperava um filho, ou melhor, não sabia que estava vivo. –comentou espetando, ele sabia o tamanho do drama que havia sido quando Harry pensou que o homem estava morto, e quando souberam que ele vivia foi bom, mas logo após ele sumiu do mapa, todos imaginavam o pior. Logo o atacou, se ele pensava que ficaria escondido de Harry assim, sem sofrer as consequências se enganava.

-Bem priminho querido, na verdade nessa sala só você não imaginava que eu ainda vivesse. Não era nenhum dever meu sair por ai te dando beijos e abraços esperando felicitação, só não nos encontramos antes por obra do destino. De qualquer forma estou de seis meses. –Almofadinhas estava com a língua afiada devido a seus hormônios e parecia sempre se utilizar dessa desculpa para qualquer coisa.

-Eu realmente não iria querer isso, não ligo para VOCÊ contar a mim, mas parece que todos os outros se esqueceram de que também sou parte dessa família e também mereço saber das coisas. –Draco respondeu com um tom levemente chateado, todos sabiam e nenhum deles tinha dito da para ele, nem Harry.

-Entendo, costumam esconder muitas coisas de mim por aqui também, parece que temos algo em comum... –o cacheado respondeu com cumplicidade, Draco achava acabar de encontrar um possível aliado dentro daquela nova hierarquia familiar. O resto deles apenas ouvia a tudo, Lucius deixou que seus olhos revirassem ante aos dois enfadando-se, Severus resmungou, como sempre Sirius estava sendo uma criança carregando outra, Remus apenas olhou preocupado para seu amigo e afilhado, esses dois dariam trabalho, já Harry sentiu um peso em sua consciência, há meses ele sabia e nunca comentou nada com seu namorado, agora estava com medo, ele era inseguro, muito inseguro, mesmo depois de tudo.

Ninguém mais disse nada, Draco e Sirius pareciam dois cúmplices conversando baixo, o loiro apresentava um interesse genuíno no bebê que estava a caminho, entusiasmando o grávido que se sentira meio triste naquele dia. Com a perspectiva caindo em sua cabeça, Sirius imaginava como seria ter um mini ele para cuidar, um bebê que era dele e de Sev, seu Sev, porque apesar das discussões no fim ele sempre acabava na cama do professor. O jantar seguiu o som da voz dos dois e o tilintar de garfos e facas, vez ou outra Sirius ria alto de algo que Draco dizia, com sua risada nasal, os outros homens se sentiam um pouco aliviados ao vê-lo rindo, finalmente desanuviando o clima.

No fim Draco nunca mais conseguira ficar tanto tempo chateado ou longe de Harry, após aquele fatídico mês. Após tudo se resolver entre eles, os dois garotos puderam finalmente curtir a presença um do outro, Harry e Draco estavam no enorme quarto do loiro; a temperatura começava a esfriar e os garotos buscavam aconchego um no outro. As paredes do quarto eram pintadas em tons escuros de azul e prateadas, parecia surreal encontrar no quarto de Draco um céu estrelado, mas essa era a realidade, todos os móveis de madeira e magicamente em tons azuis, verdes e prata, a personalidade do dono imprimida em cada canto do lugar, havia uma janela central e uma enorme king size exatamente no meio do quarto, era um lugar imponente e elegante.

A cama parecia ainda maior com os dois encolhidos em seu centro, estavam rodeados pelos lençóis de seda cor verde esmeralda, (quase como os belos olhos de Harry), abraçados como se o mundo dependesse disso. Draco passeava sua mão suavemente pelas grossas mechas rebeldes do moreno, era macio ao toque e convidativo, podia ouvir a respiração calma do moreno batendo em seu pescoço, já era tarde da noite da noite. O loiro não conseguia dormir, ficava pensando em tudo o que já havia enfrentado para chegar até ali naquele momento, em como agora sua vida parecia muito mais fácil e calma, em como havia feito coisas que nunca se imaginaria fazendo, e tudo isso em nome de uma única pessoa, Draco sentia seu coração bater forte, eram muitos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo, era muito amor.

O teto modificado para parecer o céu refletia uma enorme lua, iluminando-os levemente, deixando tudo com um brilho perolado, o sonserino observava o peito de seu escolhido subir e descer lentamente, parecia fascinado pela imagem dos cílios grossos sendo tocados pela luz, mas de certa forma sentia ciúmes, somente ele poderia tocá-lo, sua falava mais alto em praticamente todos os momentos, ele era seu e de mais ninguém, nem a lua parecia entender isso**[n/a: tipo –A Lua me traiu! No caso ao Draco :v]**. A mão esguia e de dedos longos percorreu a cintura que se delineava sobre os cobertores, acariciando a pele morna e sentindo a respiração de Harry se desestabilizar um pouco em seu pescoço, um sorriso lateral surgiu na face de Draco, e seus dedos se aventuraram por baixo dos cobertores, a pele era tal como imaginava, como sempre quando a tocava quente e macia.

Aproximando-se de Draco, o moreno resmungou alguma coisa, se ajeitando no corpo alheio e logo se acalmando, voltando a parecer tranquilo em seu sono. -Por que minha vida sem você não faz sentido? É como se houvesse um animal dentro de mim te querendo cada vez mais e mais e no fim eu sei que é verdade, nós dois sabemos. –o loiro murmurou baixinho próximo ao adormecido, ele não esperava que esse estivesse acordado, ele apenas sentia uma enorme necessidade de estar próximo de sentir a pele de Harry em si.

-Porque eu sou simplesmente irresistível... –a voz arrastada e rouca pelo sono soou levemente divertida ao sentir Draco ficar meio tenso abaixo de si, a mão de Harry percorria o tronco nu do loiro, pressionando-se contra ele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olá gente!  
>Então estou pensando... Quero fazer algo e vocês tem que escolher... Viram que não citei como os 'homens' (LuciusxRemus, SevereusxSirius) da casa se resolveram, acontece que somente uma dessas cenas será feita, é basicamente um extra, e vocês me dirão o que fazer. Quando forem comentar (sim, vocês vão) escolham entre 1 e 2, sendo que:<p>

_**1-** Lucius e Remus, (sexo selvagem com uma fera) _  
><em><strong>2-<strong> Severus e Sirius (sexo com um grávido hormonal e suscetível) _

É isso, vocês decidem eu escrevo, responderei a todos avisando qual opção foi escolhida, e então posto dois, não um, e não é loucura, posto dois capítulos seguidos, o normal e o extra!  
>É mais fácil que ganhar na loteria, espero o feed back amores, sem ele eu vou ABANDONAR a fic e parar de escrever, eu preciso saber o que estão pensando!<br>See ya

xoxo.

PS: Fanfic em andamento há cerca de seis meses nos sites SocialSpirit e NyahFanfiction. Agora os capítulos virao com mais espaço de tempo.


End file.
